Roleplay: A Very Merry Christmas (Darkest, Zero, Kayt, Sponge and Venom only)
Darkstorm is preparing a Christmas Party at his Castle in the Apocalypse Realm and he is opening rifts all over the Mulit verse, even to Orochimaru. Hopefull this years party will better than last years. Will it go alright due to the Fact that Villians and Hero's are Interacting with each other, even though Snowstorm and Dromeo aren't invited? Or will it fail epicly? Invited People *DARKEST PART OF THE STORM *Spongebob100 *VenomtheEchidna Characters # Darkstorm #Teniahk #Bakuustorm #Vitani #Kirara Invited Heros #Sonic the hedgehog #Mi-actu-sin #Shadow the Hedgehog #Queen Aleena #Sonia the Hedgehog #Manic The hedgehog #Sally Acorn #Elias Acorn #Tails Fox #Rouge Bat #Knuckles the Echidna #Blaze the Hedgecat #Blaze the Cat #Silver the hedgehog #Anu the Anubis Warrior #Keren the Anuskunk #Meline the Echidna (Ven) #Milleneum the Echidna (Ven) #Tempus the Jaguar (Ven) #Decade the Hedgehog (Ven) #Eris the Coyote (Ven) #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Metal Patricia (Spongebob100) #SPARKY (Spongebob100) #Patty the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Jake the Echidna (Ven) Invited Villians #Dr. Eggman #Everburn the Darkstorm Clone #Metal Sonic #Metal Scourge #Scourge #Tails Doll #Fiona fox #Anti- Sally #Ixis Nagus #Metal Shadow #Mephiles Darkstorm #Mephiles the Dark #Dark Teniahk #Nimaudire (Ven) #Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) #Layla the FoxSkunk (Spongebob100) #HenchCombots (Spongebob100) ##Redbot (Spongebob100) ##Yellowbot (Spongebob100) ##Greenbot (Spongebob100) ##Bluebot (Spongebob100) ##Orangebot (Spongebob100) ##Purplebot (Spongebob100) ##Blackbot (Spongebob100) ##Whitebot (Spongebob100) ##Pinkbot (Spongebob100) #Norak the Owl (Mobian and regular form form) (Ven) SonicStory Line Darkstorm:(Setting up) Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia & SPARKY: (arrives) Jack: Hi Darkstorm Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia & SPARKY: Merry Christmas. Darkstorm:(Falls) Metal Patricia: (catches Darkstorm) Gotcha. Darkstorm:(Growls) Metal Patricia: (puts Darkstorm down) Sorry SPARKY: Our sincerest apologies. Darkstorm: Don't Do that again ???: (Low growl) (On a hunt) Darkstorm: Huh Jack: Sorry Darkstorm, we just wanna wish you a merry christmas. Darkstorm: Heh thanks (A young, female echidna rings the doorbell) Darkstorm: The Door is open Meline: Okay... (Enters in) Darkstorm:Hello Meline) Meline: Hey. ^^ Darkstorm: Where lily? Meline: Lily? She's.... training. But something happened. She said she'll be kinda late. Darkstorm: Heh Meline: ^^ Darkstorm:(Goes to make the food) Meline: (Sits down) Darkstorm: Help me Patricia: Maybe I can help you make the delicious Fruit Cake. Darkstorm: No fruit cake, you remember what happened last time Patricia: But everyone loves Fruitcake to eat for christmas. Meline: Yuck, not me! Jack: Wait, you don't like Fruit Cake? But why Meline? Darkstorm:Remember last time Jack: Actually, I don't remember meeting Meline before. Darkstorm: The Jerktonium Fruit Cake incedent Jack: Uhhh.... Darkstorm: We ate it and turned into jerks Jack: Apart from Patricia who has a heart of gold. Meline: (Nods) Darkstorm:I am still in Therapy Jack: Oh right, but what are we gonna do without the Fruit Cake? Darkstorm:Pumpkin pie Jack: Good idea. Patricia: I'm sorry Darkstorm about the Fruit Cake incident. Meline: ...... Patricia: And I'm sorry Meline about the Fruit Cake incident too. Keren:(breast feeding her daughter) Patty: Hi Mama Patricia: Hi Keren & Patty. Merry Christmas. Jivy:(Gwandma Patricia: Hello there. Patty: (holding her baby named, Jivy) This is my baby girl, Jivy. Patricia: Hello Jivy, my grandaughter. (kisses Jivy) Jivy:(Purrs) Patty: I love you my little girl. Meline: ^^ Patricia: (felt very happy about Patty with her baby girl Jivy) (a tear falls from her eye in happiness) Jivy: Where dada (Jake enters, he bears alot of scars from fighting, Lily also enters) Jivy: Dada Jake: ?? Patty: Oh dear, are you ok, Jake? Jivy:(Purrs) Jake: (Coughs blood) Lily: (Aids her brother) Jack: Is something wrong with Jake? Patricia: Quick, we betta take Jake to the hospital. Jivy:(Crying) Patty: (comforts Jivy) It's ok. Lily: (Closes her eyes and starts healing Jake, but healing only some parts) It's..... almost hopeless..... I'm sorry, brother... Meline: No.... he-he'll recover, he has to..... (Bandages the remaining injuries) Jivy: Dada Jake: Ye-yes...? Jivy:(Hugs her dad and purrs) Jake: ......(Smiles) Jivy: Are you gonna stay for Chwistmas Patty: It'll be nice for you to stay, Jake. Jivy: (Kitten eyes) Patty: (kitten eyes) Jivy:(Hugs her mom) Patty: (hugs her daughter) Jake: Okay..... Jivy:(Licks her daddies face) Jake: ^^ Patty: Thanks Jake. Jake: Heh... Jivy:(Licks) Patty: (kisses her husband) Jivy:(Yawns) Patty: Look Jake, our baby girl's getting sleepy. Let's put her to bed. Jivy:(Asleep) Patty: (gently puts her baby girl in her baby cradle) Jake: Heh. ^^ Jivy:(Sucks her thumb) Patty: Aww. Patricia: Your daughter is soo adorable, Patty & Jake. Jake: ^^; Jivy:(Dreams of Santa) Jake: (Smiles) ????:HO HO HO Jake: (Smiles) Santa.... Meline: (Asleep by now) Santa: Sh, (Hands Jake a Sack) Help me set up the gifts Jake: (Does so, but quietly) Santa:(When finished) Thanks *Leaves* Jake: (Smiiles) ^^ Jivy:(zzzzzz Jack, Patricia & Patty: (sleeping on their beds) Jake: (Yawns and sleeps) (The next morning) Jivy:(ZZZZZZZ Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, Patty & SPARKY: (wakes up) Jake: (Awakes) Jivy:(Wakes alittle) Jack: Good morning, Merry Christmas everyone. Jake: Heh... ^^ Patricia: What a beautiful morning. Darkstorm:(Had cooked a feast fight for 100 men) Meline: (Awakes) the food smells delicious Meline: (Sniffs) ^^ Smells good. Darkstorm: Aye Jake: ^^ (Enter Villians) Everburn:(Appears) Nimaudire: (Appears in a new mobian form) Norak: (Also appears in mobian form) Darkstorm: Hello villians Everburn:(Growls) Dr. EggPlankton, Layla & the HenchCombots: (appears) Jack: Hello EggPlankton. Dr. EggPlankton: Jack Hedgehog. Patricia: Greetings Layla. Layla: Patricia Skunk. Redbot: Greetings everyone. A Xenomorph Queen walks in Nimaudire: Hmph.... The Xeno Queen:(Hisses, her drool drips on Nimaudire) Jack: Now, remember our truce. We're gonna be friendly to each other for the Christmas Party. Yellowbot: Got it. Patricia: Looks like the HenchCombots are coping with the truce, very easily. Nimaudire (Still in mobian form): (Rolls her eyes) The Xeno Queens drool falls in her hair Nimaudire: ....? Everburn:(Growls) Lets get this over with Nimaudire: Agreed. Darkstorm:(Sets the Table) Jivy:(Hides from Nimaudire) Nimaudire: (Smirks) Smart move, kid. Kirara:(Growls, and turns vampire) Jake: (Growls at Nimaudire) Hurt my daughter, and you die. Patricia: (gets the drool off of her hair) SPARKY: Let's all get along & have fun. Kirara:(Two tailed Cat and half a vampire) Jivy:(Huggs her dad_ Jake: (Hugs back) ..... Jivy:(Climbs into his arms) Jake: ^^ Everburn:(Licks Nimaudire) Nimaudire: ^^ Norak: (Transforms into his normal appearnce Great Horned Owl) Patty: (hugs her daughter) Jake: (Smiles) Jivy:Mama Norak (Normal form): (Hoots) Jack: (to Norak) Oh hello there, who are you? Jivy:Uncle Jack Norak: (Twists his head almost all the way) Jack: (hugs Jivy) Hello Jivy, your so adorable. Norak: (Preens himself) Jivy:(Purrs) Patty: (kisses Jivy's forehead) Jivy:(Hugs her ma) Jake: (Smiles) Jivy, wanna open your presents? Jivy: Yays Jake: Okay. ^^ Patty: (gives Jivy her presents) Here you go, for our little baby girl. Jivy:(Opens the biggest and it is a Patty Plushie from Darkstorm) Jake: ^^ Patty: Aww, this plushie looks just like me. Hope you like it, my little baby girl. This plushie is made by Darkstorm. Darkstorm:(Hands Bandaged) Worked hard Jivy:(Hugs it) Jake: (Smiles) Jivy:(Opens her next gift it is a skywolf puppy) Jake: Heh.... Patricia: (To Jivy) Did you like the present, my granddaughter? Jivy:(Hugging the puppy) Jake: (Smiles) The puppy:(Barks happily) Jake: (Pets the puppy) The Puppy:(Licks) Jivy: Opens her next gift from her dad) Jake: (Smiles, the gift is a red fox plush, smaller than the Patty plush) Patty: (to Jivy) Did you like the present that your daddy gave to you, my baby girl? Jivy:(Giggles) Jake: ^^ Patty: (smiles) Jivy:(Purrs) Jake: (Smiles) Everburn:(Growls) Nimaudire: (Realizes she left her newborn pups in the den and leaves) (Everburn and Nimaudire mated in Eternal Wrath) Jack: I wonder where she's going? Patricia: Maybe we can find out later, right now it's time to party. SPARKY: You are correct, Patricia. It is time to party. Everburn:(Puts in some hard core Metal music) Metal Patricia: Let's party! Jivy:(Stands and Dances) Everburn:(Jaw drops) Patricia: Aww look, Jivy is dancing. That's very cute. Jake: I don't know where she learned it but.... it is kinda cute. ^^; Patty: Yeah, and it's adorable. ^^ Nimaudire: Pffft. HenchCombots: (talking together) Jivy:(Her claws unsheathed) Patty: Aw, Jivy has grown her new claws Bluebot: Aww, how can we be afraid of a sweet little baby like Jivy? Jivy:(Cat hisses and Disassembles the bot) Bluebot: (got disassembled by Jivy) GAH! I'm hurt now! Jivy:(Turns Blue bot into a swining Cradle and takes a nap) Bluebot: Somebody help me! Jake: (Nervous, but realizes it's just a stupid robot) Nah..... A Very Merry Christmas (Darkest, Zero, Kayt, Sponge and Venom only) A Very Merry Christmas (Darkest, Zero, Kayt, Sponge and Venom only)